


Matching Sweaters, Matching Hearts

by Sasam



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Mistletoe, Vague References to Past Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Terra is excited for her first Christmas back at the tower and strings Raven along in helping her prepare.





	Matching Sweaters, Matching Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best or most polished work as I wrote it extremely quickly. The amazing Amouretto on Tumblr drew me a surprise Christmas gift of these two so I immediately knew I had to write a fic for it before Christmas.
> 
> https://amouretto.tumblr.com/post/181353494169/a-little-christmas-gift-i-drew-for-lemonmeido
> 
> Go check them out and like and reblog. They're awesome people.
> 
> The Timeline is kind of a mix of the newest comics, the cartoon series and the original Judas contract story. I'm writing some more plot based fics based on this random Terra deserves better than canon AU but for now. Have some fluff.

Raven sighed as she was grabbed quite forcefully by Terra and dragged out of her room. The rest of the Titan’s were out and she had decided that this was the perfect time to hang the Christmas decorations and had wanted Raven’s help. When Raven had first agreed she remembered the old days together and the awkward festivities they had enjoyed. She hadn’t expected Terra to be quite this gung-ho about the whole affair. At first it had just been small things needed like help moving up the massive boxes of decorations from storage. That was no problem really as Raven could simply teleport them with her powers. But the more the day wore on the more and more Terra would call her over for pretty much every whim. Decorating, baking, you name it Raven was doing it.

Letting Terra drag her out back to the main common she noted the amount of work they had already gotten done. The main living areas had garland and wreaths and various other festive plants were strewn across every door and frame, Shining lines of green and red rippling across the roof of every hall. The main common area had been outfitted with a massive tree, not yet decorated as the rest of the team all had their own special decorations they liked to place themselves and the kitchen was a mess of baking filled with trays of cooling baked goods freshly made by Terra herself.

Miniature displays of angels elves replaced the shelves where just a few weeks prior a small menorah had stood. Hanukkah ran from December second to the tenth that year and the Titans being a global community made sure to celebrate any major holidays as they came up so that anyone who was around could celebrate. Raven couldn’t help preferring the more laid back less hectic over the top atmosphere compared to the lavish decorated boxes that lined the floor around the walls and the unending jingles that played on every radio in the city.

“Look what I found!” Terra cheered, rummaging through own of the many boxes still strewn about. In a flurry of packing peanuts and leftover Christmas card glitter she yanked out what appeared to be a pile of holiday sweaters.

Normally this would be the point that Raven would go running, however seeing Terra’s enthusiasm about it all made her change her mind. As much as she loathed the uncomfortable ugly abominations Terra was holding up she couldn’t help but feel glad to see her happy and laughing and participating in team bonding again. It hadn’t been that long since she’d returned to the team and things were honestly still pretty tense between them all. Gar, Cyborg and Terra would rarely ever stay in the same room alone together or chat outside of regular small talk or group conversations. The clear strain of past betrayals still evident. But Terra was trying and that was all anyone could really ask of her.

Deciding to humour her Raven took the pile out of her outstretched hands and flipped through them before grabbing a dark green one from the pile and handing it back.

“Here, this one has trees all over it, nature suits you.”

Raven was practically blinded by the smile she received in response. It wasn’t one of Terra’s usual toothy grins but a soft eager smile one would almost expect to see from a pet dog that had just been told that they in fact were the good boy.

Terra quickly threw the sweater on before doing a small twirl. An extremely cute twirl that caught Raven off guard. “Cute” Usually she was so brash and rugged all the time Raven had somehow never noticed just how adorable the other girl had grown up to be. She belatedly realized she’d not only thought that but also spoke it. 

Terra laughed and brushed off the monotone statement as if it was expected and quickly pulled another sweater out of the pile in Raven’s hands before tossing the rest back in the box. “Of course, I am me after all. But I’m sure you’d be just as cute in this.” She held up a red sweater with simple white stripes across it. 

Raven tried her best not to blush at the returned comment as she took the sweater and grudgingly put it on. It was simple and plain, nothing gaudy like the rest that were covered in reindeer and snowman and enough glitter to work as a safety vest.

“We match” she noted. The obvious choice of traditional red and green were one note of similarity but both garments also mimicked each other in their simple rings that dotted them. The only real difference being Terra’s had trees.

Terra grinned her usually toothy grin this time and Raven couldn’t help joining her.

“Hell yea we’re matching! Look out evil doers. Anyone who messes around tonight is gonna get a taste of our festive wrath!” Terra joked throwing one arm around Raven’s shoulders and pointing her free hand out the main windows overlooking the city below.

“Nothing quite as scary as Christmas sweaters, you’re right.” Raven nodded.

Terra stared at her a moment before bursting out laughing. “I keep forgetting how much funnier you are now that you don’t suppress everything. Damn Rave, you really hate these things don’t you?” 

Raven scrunched her face at the new nickname. “They aren’t that bad I guess. Well the ones we left in the box are.”

“Now you’re getting in the spirit!”

“What made you get so into Christmas anyways?” Raven finally asked, to her knowledge the holiday wasn’t very popular in Markovia and from the memories she had glimpsed before she hadn’t noted Deathstroke to be the festive type. Except for when it benefit him, Raven shuddered to think about that.

Terra plodded over to the nearby couch and threw herself across it laying on her back to stare at the mistletoe dangling from the roof. “Honestly? My foster family from the time I still couldn’t remember who I was showed me. I was only there for a few but. They made me feel so wanted and like I belonged. I guess I’m just hoping it’ll be the same here you know? I miss that feeling.”

Raven stared at her for a moment before sitting down next to her legs. “You do belong here. You’ll always belong here.” she said simply grabbing Terra’s hands rubbing circle motions across their backs with her thumbs, feeling all the callouses and marks from all the fighting she had done over the years.

Smiling timidly Terra let Raven pull her up so that they were sitting side beside hand in hand faces mere inches apart. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, honestly. I’d have never thought of everyone you would be the one to accept me back.”

“You’re my friend. That’s never going to change.” Raven said as an idea came to her. “You know, since I’ve been able to explore my feelings more I’ve been working on more than just my wit.”

Terra raised an eyebrow clearly confused at the statement.

“We’re under the mistletoe.”

“Oh,” Terra shot straight to attention. “OOOOOOH?”

It was at this moment that Raven realized she hadn’t really thought this through. She had just had a realization about how god damn cute Terra was and now she was going to pull something like this? A bitter act of self sabotage if she’d ever experienced one.

“Raven, are you asking me to kiss you?” Terra peered intently at her. Vague and unreadable.

“If you’re okay with that. I just thought the uhh, tradition and stuff would help cheer you up. Make it more Christmasy.” She fought back a blush. Smooth.

Slowly Terra reached a hand up to cup Raven’s chin and then she leaned in. Raven didn’t think she was actually going to go through with it but then their lips touched and she knew Terra wasn’t just playing with her. She was just starting to lean in to reciprocate the kiss herself when Terra moved back, face still unreadable and they stared at each other for a moment. It felt like an eternity to Raven however as she felt her pulse and mind race, trying to grasp at what just happened and what Terra was thinking. Until Terra broke out into a snickering fit covering her face in her hands.

“Oh my god you weren’t lying. That was a tame kiss but dang. Who taught you how to do that?”

Raven blushed harder. “Wally, actually.”

“No shit. Wait? Are you two dating?” Terra asked suddenly completely serious again.

“We were.” Raven sighed. “It didn’t work out. I kept thinking I just wasn’t used to trying to feel those things, but then I realized. It wasn’t that I couldn’t feel anything romantic at all. I just didn’t feel it towards him. Towards guys.”

“Oh.” Terra said again. “That makes a lot of sense honestly.”

“Really?”

Terra gave her a weird stare. “Yea, I mean. You haven’t be exactly subtle about those trashy romance books you’ve been reading lately all having pairs of women on the covers.”

“I forget how perceptive you are sometime.”

“Former spy, remember? So uh. Does this uh. Mean something?”

Raven felt her stomach go slack for a moment. As if the inside had opened into a large vast cavern and everything inside and simply dropped into the abyss. “It doesn’t have to.”

“I’m, Raven. I don’t know if I can do something like that again. Not after Deathstroke.” Apparently the pit could get deeper. “But. I want to try. If you’re okay with going slow. And, avoiding anything too intimate.”

She couldn’t believe it. This definitely hadn’t been anything she’d planned to happen when she got up this morning. Heck, this wasn’t anything she’d even thought about at all until moment earlier. Yet somehow it felt right.

“That’s fine with me. I think, I still need to go slow myself.”

Terra grinned at her before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her down onto the couch with her so they were lying in each others arms. 

“How about cuddles then? The others aren’t supposed to be back for a while and I can’t think of a comfier place to lay while we start figuring this out.”

Raven felt the warm embrace around her and the blooming warmth through her chest. The safety and comfort she’d never truly known. That she’d never been allowed to know. The soft press of Terra against her back as the other girl rest her head on her shoulder and spooned her. That was the right term right? Spooning? Raven had heard Gar talking about it once.

“I think I can agree on cuddles.” she said rearranging herself so she curled into her now maybe girlfriend? 

She’d have to ask and clarify their official status. But for now she was content to just lay there and enjoy the quiet Christmas eve. She did not plan on falling asleep and waking up to the playful jeers of their teammates. But sometimes sacrifices had to be made.


End file.
